mindlessbehaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
I Lean
' I Lean' is the first track released from the sopohrome album, All Around the World by Mindless Behavior. The song features rapper Soulja Boy. Lyrics Chorus She like the way I lean, you know I had to do it Shawty she so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it, loose it, loose it She’s about to loose it, Shawty so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid DJ run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it G-Got her nickname on her neckace that’s a go I love the way her polish make her nails look like they glow I-I-I can tell she fly when she ain’t got nowhere to go She keep that hair and make up like she starrin in a show Wanna see what she got on this here party though We gettin turnt up on the floor She will knock me on the low, To bad pretty girls don’t dance no more When the home girls say gon girl I know she will be rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin Chorus She like the way I lean, you know I have to do it Shawty she so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it, loose it, loose it She’s about to loose it, Strategy so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it Boy Shawty so fine, one of a kind Looking so sexy, always on my mind Shawty so turnt up, turn and drop it I wanna see you move it, turn around and pop it B-B-B-Baby put her technique on display She do it like she practice in the mirror everyday You know she’s got to feel it when she flip away her bangs All her girls giggle, but the homies be like dang! r-r-run it back, run it back one more time that’s what’s up Talk real talk, now back it up Rep yo city,here give it Lights off, lights on, we switchin up Bounce to the left side, to the right side She drop it, then she roll it, roll it, roll it, roll it Chorus She like the way I lean, you know I have to do it Shawty she so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it, loose it, loose it She’s about to loose it, Strategy so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it Hello, wassup, we all turnt up When you, decide, to loose your mind Royal Uh, let me get it Prod! Wassup witcha, you in here with your sister She having all the fun and you takin all the pictures I think you the prettiest one, never met no girl like you Boy Roc let me tell em' Shawty you so cool, you know what to do Baby girl said she got a thing for young dudes Notice that I stay with brand new chains and brand new shoes Snapback, white T and an iPad She like the way I lean, baby girl you bad Let’s chill in, watch a movie, and do what we do Baby girl, you so hot, welcome to the crew I like the way yo move it, I like the way you pop it So you should keep on going, and girl you shouldnt stop it Chorus She like the way I lean, you know I have to do it Shawty she so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it, loose it, loose it She’s about to loose it, Strategy so fine, man my game is stupid, stupid, stupid Dj run that music I can read her mind, and she’s about to loose it. H-H-Hey!! Hey-aye! She like the way we leeann . Ohh yeah. Category:I lean ft. Soujia Boy Category:Music Video Category:"She like the way I lean" Category:I like to Lean Category:Swerve Music Category:"I lean with it rock with" Category:"I leannnnn" Category:I love this song